


Germany and Monaco

by series_freak



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Couple, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, always happy endings, turkey gp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_freak/pseuds/series_freak
Summary: I needed to do an own work for them, I adore them together <3I will still post some Stories of them in my F1 One Shot book, but here, you can find all.I take all ideas, TW and Smut including.TW (=Trigger Warning): specific Information in notes at the beginnin, PLEASE READ THEM!
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 8





	1. Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He likes hm forbidden too much.

He means a lot to him. Too much. Forbidden too much. Charles glances at his teammate. They’re currently talking about boring statistics and tiring numbers. Charles doesn’t know why they need to discuss it; nothing has changed for a while now. The more important fact is they’re going to lose Seb at the end of the season. It’s not that he can’t understand it, it’s quite the opposite. It will be the best. But a part of him is kinda sad. He’ll miss him.

“That’s all for today. You can go!”

The signal he waited for. All together are packing their stuff.

“Charles, are you coming with me?”

It became a habit that Seb drives them from the hotel to the track and back, apart from Monaco, Charles hometown.

“Of course, stupid question.”

They grin at each other and Charles follows his teammate to the car. On their way back to the hotel, the Monegasque remembers one of his favourite memories of them suddenly. It was last year, when he joined Ferrari, already impressed by Sebastian Vettel, one of the best Formula One drivers currently. At the beginning he used to call him Vettel, he didn’t know if he could call him by his first name. One day, after a really rough and bad training, Seb was on fire on the inside. Not visible but clearly feelable.

“Vettel…we need to go to the meeting.”, Charles said gingerly.

When the German turned around, his heart and breathing stopped. Sebastian was way too calm as he closed the gap between them, looking directly into his eyes.

“Charles, when will you stop calling me by my surname, huh? We’re friends. Besides”, he brushed a single curl away, “I would prefer if you simply call me Seb.”

With a smile on his friend, he had left Charles. A friendly, warm smile.

“What are you smiling at?”

He’s back in reality. Fuck, he didn’t mean to drown in his memories.

“Nothing, let me smile for no reason.”

“Sure sure, I will but only because you have a beautiful smile.”

Typical. The German likes to say stupid pickup lines, making Charles blushing and he hates it. He doesn’t want Sebastian to end it, but he hates him for making him feel like this. Back in the hotel they walk up to their rooms, separated but next to each other.

“Wanna join me for dinner?”, Seb asks gently.

“Yeah, 30 minutes?”

“Perfect.”

Nothing rare but it makes Charles even happier. He knows he doesn’t have to wear formal clothes. Polo shirt and sensible sweatpants are enough. He brushes his hair, takes parfum and waits for the time to get passed. Finally, a knock. With enthusiasm Charles opens the door.

“Ready?”

“Hungry!”

They choose a quiet and casual part of the lounge. Of course, they could go to the V.I.P. bar, but both prefer a casual location, where no one complains about anything. Just the two of them in the last corner. They’re joking during dinner, talking and laughing about friends and family. It became an unspoken rule to avoid the topic work if possible. Charles can relax in Sebastian’s near, which gives him a comfortable feeling, where he can be who he is. After nearly three hours the Ferrari drivers decide to go back. In the elevator Charles recognizes is open shoe.

“Charles, your shoe is open.”

“Yeah, I know I’m gonna-“

But his friend is faster, already on his knees to tie it. As he stands up there are only a few inches between them. The stare between them is intensive. It gives Charles goosebumps. He needs to swallow hard. Seb closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. Their foreheads touch.

“Forgive me Charles.”, he whispers.

A pair of lips is pressed against the Monegasque’s forehead. Butterflies. Not only in his belly. They’re everywhere. Without saying a word, he follows his German friend to his room. They know this is bad. They’re not supposed to do this. It feels like they’re breaking the law. But they can’t help it. Charles likes Sebastian forbidden too much. Sebastian likes Charles forbidden too much.


	2. Turkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most important thing is that they have each other.

This is horrible. He lost his Podium place due to his fucking damn mistake. Charles is angry with himself. But at the same time, he’s so proud of his teammate Sebastian. First Podium, after this incredible hard season for him. He can’t manage all these feelings at the moment. What is supposed to do? Should he go to the celebration? Should he cry alone in his driver cabinet?

“I hate it!”, he screams and throws a bag through the whole room.

Nevertheless, he finds his way to the crow. Seeing Seb stepping on the podium let him forget his anger. Charles is proud. Proud of his teammate. Proud of his friend. Proud of this man. Without anybody noticing it he sneaks backstage. He wants to wait in the floor for Seb, since he directly went to the garage before. That was unfair, his mate did a great job, he should congratulate him. The first person he meets is Sergio.

“What a race man and what a fight. Well done, you deserve this place.”

Charles hugs him.

“Thank you so much, you didn’t make it easy for me. Hopefully we can drive like this again one time.”

“Yeah.”

After Sergio left Charles can hear Seb’s voice out of the room. He’s talking to someone, but it’s not Lewis.

“Ja…ihr seid so süß…”

Words Charles is able to translate. He said ‘Yes, you’re so cute’. He carefully looks into the room. Seb sits on the couch holding his phone in front of him. He’s face timing with his kids. Charles heart aches. This is adorable. After a while the German hangs up, leaning back and breathing slowly. He doesn’t look extremely happy for a podium and Charles knows exactly why. As Lewis comes back from the podium, he hides behind the corner. He will congratulate him later, now everything that matters is Seb. He knocks at the open door.

“Sebastian?”

The man immediately looks up, recognizing the voice.

“Charly!”

Two steps and the Monegasque find himself in a tight hug. Slowly he wraps his arms around the other, melting into the warmth.

“I’m so proud of you. You deserve this podium after this shit season.”

Seb only nods and pulls his teammate even closer.

“You gonna celebrate later?”

“No.”

“Why? Your first podium?”

“We can celebrate tomorrow…today I just wanna stay with you.”

The younger man nearly starts crying hearing these words. He nods knowingly.

“Okay, I understand. Your kids called you I heard it.”

The German pulls away grabbing his stuff.

“Yeah, they watched it on the TV. Really cute that they called me.”

“Miss them?”

Since Seb and his wife broke up it was even more difficult for him to see his kids. Charles can understand this demotivating feeling.

“Yeah.”

The Monegasque gently intervenes their index finger together, trying to give his mate a cheerful smile. They leave to the garage, immediately separating when they feel the fresh air in their lounges. It takes them a while to pack the stuff, Seb has to upload a video for Ferrari’s Instagram page and Charles also post the result from this race. The anger comes back, his mood sinks. Their way to the hotel is quiet. Charles looks out of the window, close to cry again. A warm hand makes its way to his thigh and takes his own. He looks around but no one draws attention to the two. Happily, Charles adjusts caressing his thumb over the back of Sebastian’s hand. Nobody complains about Seb’s decision to celebrate tomorrow. They say good night and finally can go to their room.

“I’m in the bathroom.”, Charles informs shortly.

He sees himself in the mirror and starts crying. Silently. He feels so bad. His mistake. Seb not being able to celebrate this beautiful place properly. They should be happy with the day, both, but somehow, they’re not allowed to. He looks down into the sink, he could fill it with all these tears. Suddenly warm arms wrap around his waist pulling him close.

“It’s okay.”

Looking up, Charles meets Seb’s eyes in the mirror.

“You don’t need to hide it.”

Sebastian kisses his cheek, not breaking eye contact. They stay like this, waiting for Charles to calm down. He eventually does, turning around and wraps his arms around the German’s neck.

“I’m sorry…we should be happy with our places, third and fourth, but I’m unsatisfied and you can’t celebrate your podium like you should. Everything just feels so unfair…I don’t know what to do.”

“I feel the same. But you know what?”

“What?”

“I have you. That makes everything better, hugging you after the call saved me from breaking down. Holding your hand in the car calmed me down. Holding you in my arms now means I’m home.”

Charles blushes.

“Oh, stop it, don’t make me smile in this situation.”

“I love your smile.”

He can’t help it. This man is able to light up even the worst days.

“Look at me Charly.”

He loves this nickname. It’s his special one, only Seb is allowed to call him like this.

“It may be hard for us. Everything we’re doing is not enough and hurts. But I know that this is right.”

“What do you mean with ’this’?”

Sebastian doesn’t answer, he just kisses the man in his arms. It’s not their first time. They did it multiple times. But this is a thing only concerning these two. No one else.

“I agree. This feels definitely right.”, Charles smiles as they pull away.

“Come on, let’s get change.”

Comfortable clothes, comfortable bed and cuddles. Perfect night.

“Seeeeb, I want a shirt of yours!”

Who can resist these eyes?

“Here. Your favourite one.”

A light grey one, oversize. Happily, Charles puts it on and snuggles close to Seb under the sheets.

“You wanna talk about something before we forget about everything?”, the younger asks gently.

“There’re just the same things in my head as always. Thinking about the breakup…my kids…the car…next year…”

“You’ll be competitive in Aston Martin next year, I’m sure. Show everyone who’s the king on the track.”

Sebastian nods and smiles.

“I love you Charly. I hope you know this, although I’m thinking so much about my family. I love you and I won’t give you up. I don’t want to lose an important person again.”

“I know, you don’t need to tell me this every time. I don’t wanna lose you either.”

“You drove a great race. It’s okay if it hurts. I understand it. You’re strong and next race you’ll show everyone who you are okay?”

Charles lifts himself up, looking down to Seb. He wants to say it, something that hangs in his mind for a long time.

“Seb?”

“Mhh?”

“I- I need to say something.”

“Go on, I’m listening.”

“You’re…you’re more than only my teammate. You know this. You’re my boyfriend. You know this. I already count you to my family. You know this. But you don’t know that…that you’re my sunshine.”

It needed a lot of confidence to say this loud. Sebastian’s eyes are watering, tears rolling down the sides of his face. Charles hand grabs the fabric under his hand tight but continues.

“You’re lighting up all of my days. It could be the day of my death; I still would be happy. You’re there for me every second. I don’t even need to call you, just thinking about you is enough and you’re appearing behind me. You’re listening to me, listening to all my complaining. You’re making everything perfect and bright, just like the sun.”

“Charly…”

Seb kisses his boy, overwhelmed by these words. He never thought there would be a person giving him this feeling of being save.

“I love you so much Charly. Just don’t leave me.”

“I won’t.”

“I won’t neither.”

“Promise?”

“Promise promise promise.”

Seb just falls asleep as the last tears roll down his cheeks. Charles follows him into their own dreamworld. They’re not alone. Never. Even if they’ll be separated due to different teams, they’ll stay together. No one can take his sunshine away.


	3. Not forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a goodbye forever.

He needs to see him. One last time. Charles rushes to the door on the other side of the floor and knocks. He didn’t expect Sebastian to open this fast, he isn’t even able to catch his breath.

“Oh, Charles? Come in.”, the German invites him.

Now a bit nervous, Charles steps into the room. It’s clean and the suitcases are almost ready. Just the few things left that are needed until tomorrow morning.

“Come, sit down. Wanna drink something?”

“Can I have a glass of water?”

“Sure.”

Thankfully Charles takes it and his friends joins him on the bed. They stay quiet, not sure what to say.

“When will your plane take off tomorrow?”, Charles tries to sound normal.

“10am. Luckily not early.”

“Yeah, you can sleep long. My flight starts 7am.”

“So, you won’t eat breakfast with us?”

“No, sorry.”

He bites his lips, avoiding Seb’s eyes. He can’t look at him, it would break him.

“What will you do back at home?”

“I will spend as much time as possible with my family. Haven’t seen them for a long time. I don’t want to think about Formula One for the next few weeks.”

“Understandable. I don’t want to either.”

“Are the boys and you going to stream?”

“Of course, we will. The option is still there by the way.”

“I know, and honestly, I probably will join you from time to time. Sounds like a lot of fun.”

Charles’s heart jumps.

“Yes! Yes, it’s definitely a lot of fun!”

Seb smiles about the excitement of his younger friend. He gets up and walks to the bathroom.

“I’ll make myself ready for bed.”

“Oh…uhm…okay. I’ll go back.”

Unsteady, Charles gets up. His knees are trembling slightly but he tries to ignore it.

“That’s not what I said. You can stay here longer if you want.”

The Monegasque turns around.

“You sure?”

“Of course, I am.”

Gladly, Charles drops back and starts playing on his phone while he waits for his friend. It doesn’t take long until Sebastian comes back, now in old shorts and a simple white shirt. The younger starts chewing on his lower lip again, digging his fingers into his thighs. After a long pause he gets up, unsure what to do. Seb does the same.

“What’s wrong Charles? What’s on your mind?”

“Uhm- nothing.”

“I know there is something. Come on, tell me.”

Slowly, Charles can feel the burn in his eyes. A few tears follow and he slowly sinks to the ground, his whole body numb. Worriedly, Seb knees down next to him, rubbing his back.

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay. Just tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I can’t…I’m not ready...”

“Not ready to talk?”

But Charles shakes his head and eventually lifts his head up to meet the German’s eyes.

“I’m not ready to let you go.”

It sounds more confident than expected. The hand is still caressing his back.

“I’m just not ready…you know…I learnt so much from you…I don’t know what to do without you next to me…on and off track…I feel so empty…”

He cries even more. Now, he said it. He said what he feels and a bad feeling develops in his stomach. He should’ve gone to his room earlier, letting Seb alone…

“It’s okay. Let it all out.”

This supporting aura of Sebastian urges Charles to lean against his friend’s body. His one hand slowly finds its way to the other’s shoulder, firmly clutching.

“I can’t believe they did this to you…to us…everything could be different; we could spend one or two years more together…I’m not ready…”

Sebastian nods knowingly, pulling the boy even closer. Charles relaxes in the touches, slowly calming down and catching his breath. He pushes slightly away, searching Seb’s eyes once more.

“Will we see us during the winter break?”

“Yes.”

“Will you still support me?”

“I will always support you.”

“Can I still come to you when I have a problem?”

“Any time, no matter if it’s day or night. Promise.”

Relaxed, Charles can hold the gaze.

“I know this is wrong…I know…”

But Seb shakes his head sightly, pressing their foreheads together.

“Don’t think about it right now.”, he gives Charles’s forehead a gently kiss, “Go on.”

A bit trembling, Charles cups Seb’s cheeks with both hands and draws him into a kiss. Only lips pressed against each other, no tongue, no moving. Just a simple kiss. The Monegasque pulls away, looking insecure at his friend.

“Wanna stay the night here?”

“Y-yeah…”

“I can wake you up tomorrow.”

But Charles shakes his head.

“Don’t wanna fly home.”

“Okay. I’ll tell my family I’ll bring a friend with me. Hold onto me.”

Charles does, his legs wrap tight around the waist. He gets carried to the bed. After Seb let him down, he wanders to one suitcase and searches for some clothes.

“Here, wear this over the night.”

Happily, Charles puts them on and relaxes even more smelling the familiar scent. Seb throughs a blanket over them and allows his mate to cuddle him.

“You feel better?”

“Yes, definitely.”

“See? Everything will be okay. Just believe in yourself and remember what stands on my helmet. I’ll be always there for you. If you need anything, come over.”

“I will. But you have to promise that, in case something bothers you, you will talk to me.”

“Okay, promise.”

Charles steels a last peek from Seb’s lips before a gentle forehead kiss sends him into a wonderful dream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There'll be always someone loving you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my story behind my comfort picture. Whenever I feel sad, this image below helps me through it :)

The rough fabric touches his skin. The hand cups his cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into the touch. Unnoticeable for everyone but the man in front of him. He wants to cry. Letting go of everything. He’s save here. Only here. After a moment where he calmed down and took a deep breath his eyes flattered open.

“Don’t go…”, he mouths.

The man shakes his head slightly. Even with the helmet on, the smile is visible. The hand stays there a bit longer, the thumb caressing the skin under it. He gulps because he knows they have to separate. And he panics.

“Don’t worry. I’ll pick you up at your door in 20 minutes, alright? We can go together.”

He nods and the man leaves. Slowly. Showing him that he doesn’t want to go either.

“Charles! Come!”

He follows the order. Everything gets done surprisingly quick. Although the touch is still burning on his skin. Although these beautiful eyes are still pinning him to the ground. They’re done faster than 20 minutes. And the man isn’t here yet. He can’t and doesn’t want to wait alone in his room. He enters the “Wrong” one and sinks to the ground, with the view to the door. Next to him lays a shirt and he grabs it immediately. He inhales the familiar scent and finally can relax a bit. Not caring about anything, he puts it on. And waits. 5 minutes.

“I knew I’ll find you here.”

This voice, these eyes, this smile.

“Seb!”

The Monegasque throws himself into Sebastian’s arms. The German chuckles, wrapping his arms around him.

“Wanna head back to the hotel?”

“Yes. Please.”

He doesn’t ask if he can put him down. Seb got used to carry his teammate around, especially after days like this. They know a way out of the paddock, where no one can see them.

“Do you have your stuff?”

“In the bag in my room.”

“Okay, let’s get it and leave.”

Charles nods but his grip loosens around Sebastian’s neck.

“Piggy ride?”

“Sure, jump on.”

Sebastian would never dare to deny a wish. He hands Charles his stuff over before he feels the familiar weight on his back. Quickly grabbing the Monegasque’s bag and they leave. Their way is dark, Seb can barely see a thing but eventually they find a lighten up street, empty.

“I’m tired…”, Charles yawns.

“You can take a nap if you want to.”

“But will you be able to hold me?”

“Sure, wouldn’t be the first time that you fall asleep while I carry you on my-”

But he hears the slow breathing and feels the heavier weight. Charles can’t hear him anymore. God, this boy is still a kid. It takes a bit until they arrive. Through a little door at the backside, they can get into the hotel. In the elevator Charles moves.

“Are you awake?”

“Hmm…where am I?”

“On my back, in the hotel’s elevator, on the way to our room.”

Charles can only nod, he’s still half asleep. Seb struggles with opening the door, but he can manage it and Charles jumps onto his feet. He puts both bags down and takes off his shoes.

“I’ll bring you some clothes.”

“Can I keep this shirt?”

“Of course my love.”

Charles shivers and a hand ruffles his hair before he follows Seb. He flops onto the bed and watches his teammate searching for clothes. He ends up with a shirt, which looks the same like Charles already stole from him, and two identical grey sweatpants.

“Feeling better now?”

Charles nods, already distracted by his phone. Seb pulls him backwards and lays an arm around him, with his free hand he grabs a book. An evening just like plenty others. After 10 pages, Seb recognizes that Charles hasn’t moved his thumb for a while. He turns his head and sees why. There’s already a picture of the scenario back then at the track. Charles eyes are closed, the black glove of Sebastian cupping his cheek.

“Stop looking at it if you feel uncomfortable.”, the German murmurs into the other’s hair.

“I don’t feel uncomfortable. I love this picture. I really love it. Because it shows way more emotions than everyone can actually see. Just the two of us. I can feel the emotions hiding behind this.”

He looks up and meets questioning eyes.

“The feeling that you’re always there for me. That I can always count on you. That there will be always someone loving me.”

Seb’s lips form a smile and he gently stroke the other’s cheek.

“That’s right. I’ll always love you. No matter what will come. I’ll be by your side.”

The cold metal of Seb’s ring touches his skin. It’s not a wedding ring. Not an engagement ring. Only a little promise that their bond won’t get cut by anything or anyone. Charles’s hand lays on the bare waist of his lover, his ring sending the cold to the skin. Seb pulls him close. Charles tilts his head to the side and just when the breath hits his lips, he closes his eyes, their kiss soft, gently and taking away the last bit of tension left in their bodies.


End file.
